Can't Keep Everyone Happy
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Emma Frost has managed to win over everyone in the X-Men, except for Scott, after a run-in with him, a distraught Frost is consoled by Storm


**Can't Keep Everyone Happy**

 **By Taijutsudemonslayer**

 _Emma Frost has managed to win over everyone in the X-Men, except for Scott, after a run-in with him, a distraught Frost is consoled by Storm_

One

Emma Frost was on the verge of tears, her fellow X-Men teammate Cyclops, aka Scott Summers was once again angrily blaming the blonde Telepath for their enemy, the U-Men kidnapping Hisako once again, even though the rest of the team had been able to rescue the teen, Scott had made it a point to place all of the guilt for what happened on Emma's shoulders, even though no one else on the team agreed with him.

Hisako had fallen asleep with her head resting in Emma's lap, the blonde looked down at the sleeping girl who she'd become so attached to, like a second Mother. It hurt Emma that Scott was still not willing to trust her even though she was trying her best to be a team player,

"Emma, are you all right?" Ororo asks in a whisper, so she wouldn't wake Hisako,

"I- I don't know why Cyclops still doesn't trust me, Ororo," the blonde says as she gently strokes Hisako's hair.

"I cannot understand Scott myself sometimes, Emma." Storm said truthfully.

Emma looked at Ororo, tears filling her blue eyes,

"Emma," the African Mutant said softly.

"Ororo, I don't know if I should stay with you all if I can't be trusted by everyone," Emma said, wiping away the tears from her eyes,

"Hisako needs you, Emma," Storm says before reaching over and placing a hand gently on the blonde's left knee.

"And we need you, Emma, no matter what Scott says."

Seeing the look on Ororo's face and hearing her words touched Emma, just then they touched down in the hanger, Hisako is taken to the infirmary to be treated for her injuries, Ororo and Emma watched as Hank and Logan carried Hisako inside,

"She will be all right, Emma," Storm says softly,

"I know, thank you for your kind words, Ororo," Emma says, a warm smile spreading across her face,

"I will be here for you whenever you need me, Emma so please do not hesitate to come to me." Ororo says.

Hours Later...

Emma is standing out on the balcony looking out over the land overlooking the mansion,

"There you are, Emma," Ororo says as she walked out onto the balcony to join the blonde.

"How is Hisako doing?" Emma asked.

"She's recovering nicely, Emma," Ororo said.

Emma smiled after hearing the great news about Hisako.

Emma turned and faced Ororo, she then walked over to the weather goddess and hugged her gently.

"Thank you, Ororo."

"For what, Emma?"

"For accepting me, words can't express how grateful I am to you and everyone else," Emma said.

Emma rests her head on Ororo's left shoulder, Ororo took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of Emma's lavender shampoo.

"Your shampoo smells heavenly, Emma," Ororo quietly complimented,

"Thank you Ororo, I was wondering, well... it's still rather early and I have two reservations for dinner at Chateau de l'amour, would you care to join me?" Emma asked.

"I would love to accompany you to dinner, Emma," Ororo replied,

Just then Scott, Hank, and Logan walked past the balcony, Logan smiled as he watched Ororo and Emma.

As she brushed her hair Ororo wondered what Emma would be wearing, Emma Frost was exquisitely beautiful, so anything she wore would make her look ravishing. This made Ororo want Emma even more. Ten minutes later Ororo was walking up to Emma's room door, she knocked on the door. When the door opened and Emma came out wearing a tight royal blue mini dress and four-inch stiletto heels, Ororo was so awe-struck by the blonde's almost regal appearance Ororo had to blink a few just to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Hello Ororo darling, you look beautiful tonight." Emma said.

"Uh-y-you look stunning yourself, Emma." Ororo said as she felt her mouth go dry.

"All right, let's go." Emma said as she takes Ororo by her left hand and walks her to the cab that is waiting outside the mansion for them, Emma opens the door for her companion before getting into the cab with her.

"Where to, ladies?" the scruffy looking cabbie asked.

"Chateau de l'amour." Emma answered.

The driver drove Emma and Ororo across town to Chateau de l'amour, Emma paid the fare after she and Ororo exited the cab.

Emma interlaced her fingers with Ororo's as they entered the restaurant, all of the patrons looked at the couple as they walked up to the podium.

"Hello ladies, welcome to Chateau de l'amour," the brunette hostess said.

"Table for two please, on the patio if possible." Emma said.

"Of course Miss, right this way." the hostess said. She led Ororo and Emma out onto the patio and to a table, Emma pulled out a chair for Ororo.

"Thank you, Emma." Ororo said with a slight blush. Emma sat directly across from Ororo and stared at her lovingly.

"What? Is something wrong, Ororo?" Emma asked.

"No Emma, I-your beauty is just so...astounding." Ororo said.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me Ororo, because Scott doesn't share your sentiment when it comes to me." the blonde said sadly.

"Scott is a fool for how he treated Jean before she died, and for how he is treating you because he wants someone to blame other than himself."

Half an hour later the women have finished their meals and paid for them, Ororo and Emma are pulling back up to the mansion in their cab,

After paying the fare, the two women hurry inside the mansion and up the stairs to Ororo's quarters, once inside Ororo grabs Emma and kisses her for the first time, carefully evaluating the blonde's reaction.

For her part, Emma was pleasantly surprised at the ebony Mutant's boldness, she had always been the one to take the lead, but now the Telepath was content to follow Ororo's lead tonight without question,

Ororo gently laid Emma on the bed and started slowly removing her clothes, starting by unzipping Emma's dress, followed by her heels. Ororo smiled when she saw Emma's large, firm breasts when they sprang from their confines of the blonde heroine's blue dress.

Emma arched her back when she felt Ororo's firm, but gentle hands make contact with her breasts.

Emma uttered a small, almost imperceptible moan. Ororo ran her index finger around the soft curve of the breast, pausing to massage the slack nipple with her thumb, which she felt grow stiff and erect under her touch.

"So tense..." Ororo teased Emma playfully. "Let's do something about that."

Gently, Ororo ran her tongue around Emma's right breast, slowly licking and savoring over the aureoles, working inwards, until she was suckling upon the tight nipple. The African goddess nipped on it with her teeth, tugging playfully on it, chewing lightly, pumping it in and out of her mouth. Emma writhed with pleasure, as beads of sweat began to form and roll down her smooth skin.

"O ... O ... Ororo...!" Emma groaned as she felt her nipple being released, and the flat of Ororo's skilled tongue rub back and forth against it. Wild with pleasure, Emma reached down, and groped and fondled her own chest, caressing her hot body.

Then Ororo slowly removed Emma's white satin panties, then she began leaving a trail of kisses down the blonde's body starting at her neck.

"Oh Ororo, ohh yes, that feels...so good." Emma moaned.

Ororo smiled and licked her lips slowly, she opened Emma's legs. Ororo leaned down and gently suckled on her new lover's crevice, as fluids oozed and trickled from it. Carefully, slowly, Ororo eased her tongue in between Emma's folds, caressing the muscles with it's flat, gradually stimulating her to orgasm. Emma writhed around, sweat dripping from her now, thrusting against Ororo's head, swinging her toned, muscular legs up and over Ororo's shoulders, and wrapping them around her neck, clamping Ororo's mouth down tightly over her pussy. Ororo could feel the burning heat rise between Emma's legs, as her juices flowed fast. Ororo licked them up, and swallowed them, pumping against Emma hard and fast.

"OH ORORO!" Emma screamed to the heavens.

"E-EMMA!" Ororo wailed. Then Emma came hard, flooding Ororo's mouth with her sweet cum.

Then Emma rolled Ororo over onto her back.

"My turn." Emma whispered seductively.

As Ororo watched Emma spread her thighs, she brought one of her hands to her pussy, her other on her left breast; pulling and pinching her hard, erect nipple. Her fingers, gently running through the sparse hairs of her aching mound.

"Mmmmm, I'm so wet for you, Emma." Ororo hissed lustfully.  
Emma watched as Ororo slowly ran her fingers along her wet slit, her pussy lips slightly spread, swollen with lust, her fingers glistening with her juice. As she watched Emma couldn't help but place her own hand over her hot mound, her own fingers gently scratching along her pussy, trying to ease the ache.

"I want you to taste me, Emma." Ororo almost pleaded, "Lick me, suck my hard clit, taste my sweet juicy pussy, I want to cum on your face."

Emma moved forward and knelt between Ororo's spread legs, she still had one hand between her own thighs, gently playing with her own hot pussy, feeling her wetness along her slit. As she lowered her head forward Emma could smell the sweet scent of Ororo's pussy; and very slowly she ran her tongue along Ororo's spread lips, tasting the sweet juice.

Ororo brought her own hand up to her mouth and licked her fingers clean of her wetness, then she brought both hands back down onto the back of Emma's head and as she pushed her head into her waiting pussy, she involuntarily raised herself off the bed wanting Emma's mouth to smother her sensitive mound.

"Yes, Emma. Oh my God! Ahhhh!" Ororo screams before collapsing back onto the bed.

Emma crawled back up to Ororo and laid her head on Ororo's chest, then both she and Ororo fell asleep happily in each other's arms.


End file.
